


I'll Love You No Matter What They Say

by LukasBabadookas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Light Angst, M/M, he cant resist lance, in which keith is smitten but internalizes for like 5 minutes, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasBabadookas/pseuds/LukasBabadookas
Summary: “Well, Keith, buddy of mine. I want to know why you always stare at me like I’m the only thing in the universe that matters to you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this after some lovely fanart i found on tumbr on altean lance, link:  
> http://kazma-sama.tumblr.com/post/157426621557/hey-keith-im-heading-to-the-pool-wanna-come
> 
> keith is smitten and lance knows it 
> 
> slightly angsty? not really

The Paladins had been through a lot. More than they expected to ever grow through in their lives. Most teenagers don’t expect to be burdened with the task of having to defeat one of the strongest aliens in the entire universe. But what was the hardest to come to terms with was what they had discovered about themselves.

Keith was Galra. That didn’t go over well with most of them. Shiro, Pidge, Allura, they had all been hurt by the Galra. To have someone of their blood among them? It stung.

Lance was Altean. How that was, nobody knew. Neither of his parents were Altean, he didn’t even know the Altean race existed before Voltron. Allura and Coran were happy to see someone of their own after so long, but it didn’t settle well with Keith.

He liked Lance. He liked him a lot more than he would ever admit to anyone, or even himself. He already had low chances with him before the race thing came into play. Now? Even if Lance had the slightest possibility of liking Keith back, it’s not like Allura would allow it. An Altean and a Galra together? The thought probably made her sick.

So he was stuck in this state of pining and wistfulness, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He thought it best to shove the feelings down, and wait for them to go away. It would be easier for everyone, wouldn’t it?

After they had returned back to the castle, Keith thought it best to relax. Something he did very, very rarely. He didn’t get to use the pool Allura mentioned before, so he might as well do it now.

He lumbered into the elevator, and pressed the button to head up, when a hand caught the doors.

“Mind opening this up?” Lance. Of course it had to be Lance. The universe must have it out for him. Sighing, he opened the doors up so Lance could step in. 

After Lance found out he was Altean, Coran gave him some quintessence to see if he would take on an Altean appearance. And he did. His hair turned white, and blue lines and shapes appeared all over his body, accenting him beautifully. He was stunning. Not that he wasn’t before.

“You heading to the pool again?” 

“Y-yeah. Just gonna try and relax. Hopefully we won’t be called to battle shirtless again.” That opened so many doors, and Keith new it.

“I wouldn’t mind that. Mainly the shirtless part, though.” Although Keith put himself in this situation, whatever Lance was insinuating made him go weak in the knees. He could feel himself getting redder, and he just wanted this elevator ride to end.

“Heh. Just kidding. Mostly.” The universe wanted him to suffer. No benevolent being would be this cruel.

They were silent for the rest of the elevator ride, with Keith trying to avoid Lance as much as possible. He was determined to just let the feelings pass, but it wasn’t easy with the exact cause of his feelings standing right next to him looking gorgeous. Pretending he wasn’t there was both preferable, and impossible.

The doors finally and Keith immediatly breathed a sigh of relief. As Lance exited the elevator, he couldn’t help but notice that Lance looked, possibly taller? Maybe it was the air of “regalness” that most Alteans had, or just him standing up straight whilst Keith slouched, but he seemed taller.

While the Alteans had extremely foreign pools, they had managed to figure out how to actually get into them. They had stuck to their earlier agreement, Lance on one side of the pool, Keith on the other. They sat in silence for awhile, before Keith heard Lance start to sing.

The completely silent pool added to the acoustics, making Lance’s voice sound so ethereal and whimsical. The fact that Lance could sing was the least surprising thing, it was how well he could do it. He was, well, quite amazing at it. And that caused Keith to fall deeper down the rabbit hole.

He had to be doing this on purpose. There was no way Lance did and said the things he’d been saying while completely oblivious to Keith’s wellbeing. The song was even a quiznaking love song! At least, as far as he could tell from the lyrics.

“What’d you think? Do I sound as good as I remember?” Lance began swimming over to Keith, with the gracefulness of a swan. Keith couldn’t stop himself from thinking it, but he was breathtaking. 

“U-uh, yeah. Wow. You were uh, really good.” Lance was barely a foot away from Keith now. If he wasn’t determined to ignore his crush, he would’ve stared at Lance’s beautiful, blue ocean eyes. If he didn’t have pride, he’d admit he did it anyway.

“That was an old song my mom told me about. Apparently that was the first song my mom and dad ever danced too. I saw an old video of it too. It was adorable.” Lance had mentioned his family, but almost never to Keith. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Wow. Well, it’s a nice song. I bet she’d be glad to hear you sing it.” Lance smiled at him, but it was a genuine smile. Not his usual cocky one.

“Keith, do you know why I’m telling you this?” 

“Um, because you want to?” Lance chuckled, and sat next to Keith.

“Well, yeah. But I want to tell you this because I, would like to get to know you better, I guess? It sounds weird to say aloud, huh.” Keith looked at him in both confusion and awe, that Lance of all people wanted to get to know him better. 

“Uh, why? Don’t you consider me your ‘rival’ or something?” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Yeah! But we could be like, friendly rivals, you know?” The word friend was bittersweet. While he did want to stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, another part of him didn’t want to be just ‘friends’.

“Sure. What do you want to know, since you’re so keen.” The other boy put on his fakest ‘thinking’ face, even though he was sure he already knew what he wanted to ask.

“Well, Keith, buddy of mine. I want to know why you always stare at me like I’m the only thing in the universe that matters to you?” Keith felt his stomach sink down his body. The gentle pool waves ceased to exist, and all noise was drowned out by Keith’s bombarding thoughts. Of course he knew, and of course Lance would ask like that. Keith couldn’t speak. A lump in his throat grew and his vocal chords wouldn’t work. 

“I-uh, um, w-ha?” Pathetic. This was how bad it was. He couldn’t even string together a cohesive thought.

“Oh jeez, I think I broke you. Um, ok I need to make you not broken. I like you too? Like a lot. And I want to kiss you right now. Is that too forward?” Everything was worse now. He had some chance to just move on if Lance didn’t feel the same, but that wasn’t an option now.

Keith was impulsive by nature. Thoughts never outweighed gut and instinct. Without even thinking, Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders and crashed their lips together. It was messy and rough, but neither of them cared. Nothing else existed except for their bodies in soul, fusing together like they were made with the intention of being together. 

Was it love? Not yet. But it was going to be soon.

They pulled away for air, though reluctantly. They still held onto each other, Keith’s arms around Lance’s neck and Lance’s arms tangled in Keith’s hair. As they stared at each, studying their faces, Keith was hit with the realization of what he did.

“O-oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god! Oh no, no no no…” Lance stared at Keith concerningly. 

“K-Keith? Are you ok man? The kiss wasn’t bad, was it?” Keith began to calm down physically, but his mind was racing. He wanted to just rewind time and never go to the pool.

“We, we just, oh my god. What if Allura finds out?! What will she do!?” Lance kept holding onto Keith, trying to calm him down. 

“Hey, calm down ok. Breathe. What do mean, if Allura finds out? Just, walk me through your thoughts, ok?” Keith nodded. He took a few deep breaths, and tried to sort his mind out. 

“O-ok. So, I’m Galra, and you’re Altean. We, we can’t be a thing, right? Because like, my kind uh, killed your kind?” Confused was too weak a word to describe Lance’s face. He was absolutely lost. 

“What does that have to do with us? You didn’t do anything. That’s like saying the Blade of Marmora were guilty of killing the Alteans. Our races shouldn’t affect our relationship.”

“But, Allura couldn’t possibly approve, right? She would want her race to stay away from, well me.”

“Keith, listen to me. I don’t care what Allura thinks. Galra or not, I like you. Hell, I like you a lot. I want this. If you don’t that’s fine, but don’t think Allura has any control over me. If you want to keep this secret, then we can, but we shouldn’t need to.” Keith was surprised at how mature Lance was being. Lance’s hand found Keith’s and he began tracing Keith’s thumb.

“I, I don’t know, Lance. I really want to date you, I do. But, what about Volton?” 

“What about it? Wouldn’t a strong bond help Voltron? And again, nobody has to know. It’s really nobody’s business but ours, if you want it that way.” 

“Y-yeah. Ok. We can do this, but we can’t tell anyone. Maybe we will, but not now. Is that ok?”

“That’s perfectly fine with me. I just want to kiss you again.” Keith smiled and obliged. Impulse was always his preference, even if it wasn’t always the smartest option.

All Keith knows is that this was going to be difficult, but Lance was worth every bit of the effort.


End file.
